piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2003 Leak Less 400
"It's ok Winford. We are here to support you." - The King The 2003 Leak Less 400 is an event which took place in Sonoma in the 2003 Piston Cup. It is the 25th of 36 races in the 2003 Piston Cup season. Chick Hicks would win the race. Bashman replaced Davey Apex here. Mac iCar was having a funeral for Wayneford as he was not able to race. Winford Bradford Rutherford raced with a dark blue paint scheme as his grandfather died days before the race. RPM agreed to paint Winford dark blue for the race as it was his grandfather's favorite color in his memory. It was also one of the races of part-time racer Sage Vanderspin. The Race Lap 103 collision On lap 103, 1999 Piston Cup rookie Lee Revkins and The King collided taking out rookie Todd Marcus and Ernie Gearson (in which he got his View Zeen wipers a little bump). The King would go on the finish the race in 14th place while the others retired until the Sputter Stop 400 at Dover Speedway. Lee would get replaced by Medford, Ernie would just retire, and Todd is replaced by Masterson, meaning the Sputter Stop 400 will have THREE reserve drivers (Medford, Masterson, and Bashman). Gallery WBR 2003 Leak Less 400.png|Winford racing Winford Crying (So funny).png|Winford crying near The King (with captions. NOTE: The font is the Amstrad PC1512 2y Retro font) Hashtag I Miss You Wayneford!!!.png|Winford crying with The King, Rusty, Chuck, Manny, Claude and Bashman near (NOTE: Kori popped up a second later) Transcript Post-Race (Private Interview) River: Mr Devon Rutherford if you can can you tell me about how his loss his affecting Wayneford? Devon Rutherford (Dad of Winford, son of Wayneford): Wayneford was a WWII Vet and he was has tough as you would expect. He was also his grandsons biggest inspiration and in turn my grandsons appreciation for the military has got him many soldier friends. River: Wow. I can see that this would be a big loss for him. Devon(emotional): My son is gonna take it harder than any of us. We miss you Waynester (nickname for Wayneford by his children and grandchildren)!! (Back after the race Winford was crying very much in the team garage. His crew chief, pitties, family, The King and even other racers and their pit crew tried to comfort him. In the background we hear Heaven by Bryan Adams.) Winford: WHY! THIS IS NOT FAIRRRRRRRRR! The King: It's ok Winford. We are here to support you. Devon: Son, he lived a long proud life. He lived a great 81 years born in 1922. When he celebrated his birthday two months ago he told you that you should go on racing even once he passes. Winford (crying): He helped me start racing, he helped me get his navy friends to support me. After all he done for me I didn't even get the time to say goodbye... (starts bawling) (Chuck Armstrong, Manny Flywheel, Bashman, Claude Scruggs and Rusty Cornfuel are outside the garage) Manny: Man, Winford is taking this HARD! Bashman: You can't blame him though can you? Claude: He just lost his grandfather! How do you think he would feel! Bashman: Whoa that's awfully nice of you to say Claude! Rusty: Yeah you aren't exactly the nicest here so I am kinda surprised. Winford (finally stops crying): It's bad enough I lose my grandma (Wife of Wayneford) one year ago and my beloved dog 3 months ago but now (cries again) I lost pretty much all the people and pets I care about in the span of an year! Chuck: Guys, I think we should get Kori. Besides being an interviewer she is trained to help in situations like this and she cares about us too. I'll get her then. (Chuck goes to Kori) Chuck: Hey River. We have a problem. Please follow me. River: Ok I am coming. (They come to the shed) Chuck: You heard that? Winford has been like this for the past HOUR. River: OMG : Oh my god. (River enters the Shed) River: Winford? Are you ok? Winford: I am well... I MISS YOU WAYNEFORD!!!! River: Oh your grandpa. Did he die? Winford(cries again): HE DID!! I MISS HIM SO SO SO MUCH! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! River: Wayneford is proud of you for racing. Maybe try for a paint scheme to remember him Winford: Well he always did like navy blue color, he was navy veteran. River: Then do it. For him. Winford: I will River. (Winford stops crying for real this time.) Chuck: I think the garage needs to be cleaned up, it's flooded with tears. (Luke and Roger then arrive) Roger: DUDE, I HEARD ABOUT IT! Luke: YES, THAT'S CRAZY! Johnny (cries): OH NOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! WINFORD'S GRANDFATHER DIED! Misti: It's ok, Blamer. Johnny: NO IT'S NOT! Billy: Maybe it's not, but we'll see. Ernie: I hope so. Results 1. Chick Hicks - 200 laps. 2. Brush Curber - 200 laps. 3. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps. 4. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps. 5. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps. 6. Haul Inngas - 200 laps. 7. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps. 8. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps. 9. Ryan Shields - 200 laps. 10. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps. 11. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps. 12. Aiken Axler - 200 laps. 13. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps. 14. The King - 200 laps. 15. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps. 16. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps. 17. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps. 18. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps. 19. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps. 20. Mac Icar - 200 laps 21. Bashman - 199 laps. 22. Sage Vanderspin - 199 laps. 23. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 199 laps. 24. Eugene Carbureski - 198 laps. 25. Crusty Rotor - 197 laps. 26. Manny Flywheel - 195 laps. 27. Greg Candyman - 195 laps. 28. Kevin Racingtire - 195 laps. 29. Ruby Oaks - 184 laps(retired) 30. Johnny Blamer - 176 laps(retired) 31. James Cleanair - 150 laps(retired) 32. Lee Revkins - 102 laps(lap 103 crash) 33. Todd Marcus - 102 laps(lap 103 crash) 34. Ernie Gearson - 102 laps(lap 103 crash) 35. Floyd Mulvhill - 27 laps(retired)Category:2003 Piston Cup Category:Top 20 times johnny blamer cried Category:Races Where Winford Cries Category:Historic Races